


Everything Was Grey.

by sincehewas18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Not a lot of dialouge, POV Alternating, Pining Harry, Pining Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Pining Louis, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Indulgent, Side Liam/Niall, Side Zayn/Perrie - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Swearing, a lot of halsey lyrics lol, lol, louis is a librarian, side harry photographer but it isn't mentioned much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincehewas18/pseuds/sincehewas18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' world is grey, and will be until he sees his Soulmate.</p><p>or</p><p>Harry sees Louis and his world turns to colour, Louis doesn't see him.</p><p> </p><p>(Currently being reworked, edited, and generally improved.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just want to thank @worldlwt on twitter for the wonderful idea :) So hopefully you all enjoy! 
> 
> (Original prompt: AU where you see only grey until you find your soulmate when Louis finds Harry his sight changes but Harry still sees only grey) 
> 
> I swayed a little from this prompt, but its still basically the same idea, harry and louis just swap places in the prompt haha.
> 
> Also, i listened to Colors by Halsey on repeat whilst i wrote this, so if theres lyrics subtly hidden in there you know why haha

Louis wakes to a ringing phone on his bedside table. He should probably answer it, but he's cosy and warm under his blue duvet.

Or at least he thinks its blue, he wouldn't really know yet, would he? The label said it was blue when he bought it, though. So it most likely is.

The phone keeps ringing so Louis eventually rolls over and picks it up, not hiding the obvious annoyance in his voice.

“What could you possibly want at an hour like this, Liam?” He asks, looking at his alarm clock to see its only nine thirty in the morning. He doesn't go to work until eleven, so he had fully planned on pressing snooze a few too many times.

“Well, good-morning to you, too. Some people like to rise early, you know.” Liam says, but he sounds off. Louis cant pinpoint _how_ he sounds off though, he just does. _Maybe his voice is a little higher_ , Louis thinks.

“You alright mate? You sound weird.”

Theres a long pause and quiet breathing on the other end of the call. He thinks he hears another voice in the background somewhere, but its Irish so he could be wrong, probably the tv.

“I can see it. I met him Lou, I can see. It’s so beautiful.” Liam speaks finally

Louis’ stomach drops.

Liam met his soulmate. Liam can see. He should be happy for him, and he is deep down, but he's also really upset (and maybe a bit jealous) that Liam can see before him.

“What’s it like?” It's barely a whisper, but Liam apparently hears it.

“Its better than I ever thought it could be. It's so bright and, well, colourful. Lou, he's amazing. He has these bright blue eyes -blue is my favourite colour so far- I can’t wait for you to see it.”

Louis can’t wait either, but he's gotten pretty good at it; He has been waiting twenty-four years, after all.

“I’m really happy for you, Li. Tell me about him.” Louis has to admit, he's surprised that his soulmate is a _Him_. But that doesn't matter because his best mate is happy and he's met his _soulmate._

“Well, his name is Niall, he's from Ireland. He plays guitar and sings and is like, insanely adorable. I saw him in that pub we go to, the one downtown?”

Louis hums in acknowledgement as Liam continues. Once he gets talking, its pointless for Louis to stop him.

“He was playing a gig, I was with Zayn getting a pint, and then I see this boy playing guitar and all of a sudden I could see these two little spots of colour. You know, its nothing like they say it is. You know how they say when you see your soulmate everything will just suddenly be coloured? Not true. Their eyes are the first colour you will ever see.”

It goes on like this for another half an hour before Louis decides to tell Liam he has to go, interrupting his rant about how amazing Blue is, and hangs up.

Louis is mad, upset, jealous, and happy all at once.

Mad, because he is twenty-four and how goddamn long will he have to wait?

Upset, because he wants to see colour, escape this black and white abyss and see his soulmate for the first time. God, Louis doesn't even know what he himself in colour looks like, apart from vague descriptions from his mum.

Jealous, because Liam is younger and he got to fall in love before him, and Louis really, really wants that.

Happy, because he won’t have to hear Liam whine and complain about never meeting his soulmate, and ask existential questions like, “What if they're dead? What if I _never _meet them and I never see Colour?”__

So Louis just feels a lot right now, and decides to get in the shower to clear his mind and get ready for work.

Just because Liam met his soulmate, doesn't mean his work day is cancelled for celebratory pints at the pub.

So he showers and blow-dries his hair into the soft fringe that he gets so many compliments on.

Then he gets dressed. Louis is so glad he isn't forced to wear some constricting, ugly and uncomfortable uniform. As a librarian, his clothes just have to be appropriate, like a casual outfit, and he's in the clear with his boss.

So in what he has been led to believe is a Grey jumper and tight black jeans rolled at the ankles, he steps out of his flat into the crisp London air.

If when the wind blows his hair, mussing it up, and he fixes it in a shop window, it's only because you never know when you'll meet your soulmate. And Louis doesn't want to look like total shit when he does eventually meet his.

**-H-**

Harry saw colour for the first time when he was twenty years old.

He was browsing the stacks of a library in London, when all of a sudden he sees this boy, this beautiful boy. He is beautiful in black and white, but he didn’t stay that way for long. Suddenly the edges of his vision were rippling and this light was pouring in and suddenly everything looks colourful, or what he’s thinks must be colour.

This boy is the first thing he sees in colour, his bright eyes match the sky he can see through the skylights of the library, and his skin is golden like the sun. He's even more beautiful in colour and he's his Soulmate.

Harry wasn't sure what to do, because for one, this boy had obviously not seen him yet, hadn't seen colour yet, because he's just standing there flipping through the pages of an old book.

Harry silently wills him to look up, but he doesn’t. He just stands there looking beautiful and not realizing his soulmate is stood not even thirty feet from him.

He tries thinking really hard at him. _Look at me, look at me, look at me._ But apparently soulmates don't have telepathy powers, because he doesn’t look at him.

This is the kind of thing they need to tell you in school, but they dont, just that you'll see colour when you see your soulmate. Pretty vague, if you ask him.

Harry probably looks ridiculous with some half amazed, half panicked look on his face as he moves to walk towards the boy, but then his arm is being pulled in the opposite direction and a girls voice is speaking to him.

“Where have you been? I was looking everywhere and you just disappeared. Our train leaves in twenty minutes and we’re going to miss it if we don't get a cab like, right now.” Gemma says, tugging even harder.

All Harry can do at that moment is grab his camera thats hanging from his neck and take a photo. Its probably blurry, but thats ok.

Harry had just let her pull him into a cab, and was quiet the whole trip on the train back to Cheshire, taking everything in because its like seeing the world over again for the first time.

Harry saw a sunset in colour for the first time that evening, all saturated sunlight and cotton candy clouds.

He doesn't tell Gemma what happened that day.

Hell, its two years later, and nobody knows yet. Harry refuses to tell anyone, because he saw his soulmate in London, and the chances of ever seeing him again are slim. London is quite big, and that boy is one of millions.

He doesn't tell anyone, because the boy didn't see him. The boy, with whom he is supposedly meant to spend his life with, doesn't know he his soulmate has seen him already. So its embarrassing, in a way, because he missed his chance.

The picture is tucked between his mattress and the bed frame.

 

So, here he is, sat in his small flat with his mum having a cuppa, and trying really hard to not let it slip that he can see colour.

His mum is going on about the hues of the flowers she brought from her garden for Harry, trying to describe them without using the words red or green or pink or yellow, so its really hard not to just shout it out, that _yeah, mum, I know what red looks like, and yes it is indeed lovely._

Harry can see she's struggling, so he sighs in defeat and puts his mug down on the table beside his chair.

 _Screw it_ , he thinks.

Harry takes a flower in his hand and says, “I like this yellow one, is it a daffodil?”

His mum drops the daisy she was trying to describe and gapes at him.

“How could you not tell me? I’m your mum! I can't believe you!” She's standing up now, waving her arms about.

Harry cringes inwardly at her shrill yelling, “Because, mum. I saw him a couple years ago now, yeah? In London, when I went with Gemma. I’ll probably never see him again so I didn't think there was any point.”

Then Harry spills like an overflowing sink.

“He’s so beautiful, mum. His eyes are so blue, more blue than the sky and the Caribbean sea combined. And he's so soft looking, his hair was fluffy and light brown and he's so small, mum, so small. He would fit right into my arms.” He shrugs and leans back into his arm chair, taking the hot tea back into his hands.

His mum softens at his words, less angry now, and sits on the arm of his chair.

“Oh, Harry. You’ll see him again, they don't call them soulmates for nothing. Did he see you, too?” She looks hopeful.

Harry shakes his head, “No, he was reading, and we left before I got the chance to say hello.”

Harry thinks of him now, all sharp cheekbones and the brilliant blue eyes he only briefly glimpsed, but that left such a vivid image in his mind.

“Well, Robin and I were planning a trip to London soon, why don't you join us? Maybe you can look around for him, you never know.”

She kisses his cheek and makes for the door before Harry has the chance to answer. She just smiles and winks as she pulls her coat on.

“Don't tell Gemma or Dad please! Love you!” Harry yells as she closes the door.

She shouts back an ‘Okay, love you too’ through the door.

 

He texts his mum 'Okay, I'll go' that night, and packs his bag the next.

**-L-**

Its the next night and Louis is sat in their booth at the pub with Zayn and Liam and his soulmate, Niall.

Liam is kissing Niall when Louis coughs subtly, trying to get his attention.

“Aye mate, just because we cant see colour, doesn't mean we cant see you sticking your tongues down each others throats.”

Louis might be a bit bitter.

Liam just shrugs and goes back to what he was doing.

“Right, then. I’ll get the next round.” Zayn says, dragging Louis with him.

They're at the bar ordering more drinks when Zayn speaks, eyes wide.

“Holy shit.”

Louis turns around to see what Zayn is looking at.

Its a girl, a pretty girl, with short pale grey hair, big eyes and round face. Thats when he clues in on whats happening.

“You’re kidding, right?” Louis says in disbelief.

The girl now has an equally amazed look on her face as she makes her way towards where they're standing.

“Hi.” Zayn says. Real smooth, Louis thinks. But he would probably say the same, if he's honest.

“Hi, I’m Perrie.”

Louis cant watch this, not again. He's been through it once already like two hours ago when Liam introduced them to Niall, and now Zayn’s going to do it to him again with this girl.

So Louis downs the shots Zayn ordered, and gets a cab home, not even bothering to say bye to the others.

 

He’s sitting in the backseat of the cab staring at the stars through the foggy window and just wishes he could meet his soulmate already.

Fuck waiting. Fuck seeing all his friends fall in love and look at colour for the first time. He wants that to be him. God, even his little sister Lottie can see now, she met her soulmate a week ago in the sweets aisle of a Tescos. From what he's heard, he's perfect and Lottie can describe his brown eyes in million different ways.

He wants to fall in love and to be able to think of million ways to describe his soulmates eyes, but he guesses he’ll just have to wait.

Wait and wait and wait. For who knows how long.

But for now he will just have to be devoid of colour for little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Grey or Blue by JayMay while you read Harrys' sections :)

chapter two.

**-H-**

The sunrise in London is something he will never get used to, Harry thinks. The view from his hotel room overlooks the whole city, he can see the London Eye and Parliament from bed. Its in stunning technicolor, and that in itself amazing, until he remembers how he got to this point. How it took not seeing his soulmate ever again to see the sun rise in such vivid colours.

Harry sighs and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. His mum, Robin and himself had taken a late train to the city last night, and arrived at an ungodly hour, so he's utterly exhausted. But, his soulmate is out there somewhere waiting for him, so he rolls out of bed and gets dressed.

What does one wear to soulmate search? A nice t-shirt? A silk button up?

Harry doesn't want to come off as some sort of pretentious hipster, so he goes for an old Rolling Stones t-shirt and puts on his brown fedora; Simple, but effective, he thinks.

His tattoos are on full display, and he thinks thats probably for the best. If he does by some twist of fate meet his pretty blue eyed boy today, he wants him to see them all. No sense in hiding them from the person he's meant to spend his life with, anyway.

 

_I wonder if he has any tattoos?_

So Harry informs his mum by text that he's going for a walk and that he will be back in a little while. His first stop, though, is the Library.

**-L-**

Louis is hungover.

He had spent the night before getting drunk off his ass because he is sad and lonely and feels like he will be forever alone. Of course, that was his drunk self speaking, and Louis knows that one day he will meet his soulmate, but not today. Because today, Louis is calling in sick and staying in indoors, in his flat, watching old Leonardo DiCaprio movies whilst his hangover headache dulls.

Louis is in the middle of eating a greasy fry up when there is a knock on his door, a really fucking loud knock.

Now Louis is angry, because his headache definitely isn't gone yet. So he stands up, chair squealing on the cold tile floor, and swings the door open.

Liam is standing in front of him, sheepish look on his face and holding a McDonalds paper bag. It smells like cheeseburgers.

“You may enter.” Louis says, snatching the bag. Its full of extra greasy and still warm double cheeseburgers. Liam must love him, or something.

“What do you want?” He asks, mouth stuffed with food. Liam quirks an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. He sits down on the over stuffed arm chair and sighs.

“Look, I'm sorry for the other night, for ignoring you and stuff.” He says finally, when Louis is on his third burger.

Louis understands, he really does. Its just annoying, is all.

“Its alright, mate. I get it. You’re in love and you met your soulmate, I’d probably ignore you too, if I were in that situation. Not that I’ll ever be, though.” He isn't looking for pity, he really isn't. (Okay, he might be, just a little bit.)

“You’ll meet yours one day, I know it. Have you watched Titanic yet? I haven't seen that for ages.” Liam flips through the stack of movies on Louis’ coffee table, and takes Romeo + Juliet out of the dvd player.

My Heart Will Go On begins to play as the dvd menu pops up on the big screen. Louis takes his bag of burgers (abandoning his now cold fry up) to the couch and cuddles into his fluffiest blanket.

“Thanks, Burger Boy. Now press play, I need some baby Leo in my life right now.”

And so they spend the rest of the afternoon cuddled on the couch, but Liam doesn't pay attention half the time because Niall is texting him through all of the movies.

Louis doesn't mind so much anymore.

**-H-**

The library is just how he remembers it, all natural lighting and towering book shelves, dust and silence. Apart from his music playing through headphones,[ Grey or Blue by Jaymay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lr6OUM2RMI) ringing in his ears.

He wanders the stacks, dragging his fingers along the leather spines of books older than he is, before he thinks he sees a Librarian giving him a look, then he stops.

He pauses for a moment to photograph the dust he's disturbed falling quietly back to the shelf.

He explores every nook and cranny that he didn't get the chance to before. He goes to the Victorian poetry section and reads a few Poe poems, he visits the Jane Austen corner and sits in an old armchair for a while with a copy of Pride & Prejudice in hand, hoping, just hoping he will glimpse the boy.

But in all honesty, Harry doesn't even know if the boy was a tourist himself, if he lived in the city and was browsing, or if he even works here. For all Harry knows, he's some Canadian living on the West Coast and posting pictures of grey Canadian sunsets. Hell, he could be even farther away in Australia surfing on the warm waters and living a life _without_ Harry.

The thought puts Harry in a sour mood as he does one more loop around the library, just to be completely sure he isn't there.

His heart leaps when he thinks he sees soft hair and short legs walk around the corner. He follows the person only to see its just some teenager going to make out with his girlfriend, leaned up against the erotica shelves. How fitting.

Harry sighs, tells them to make good decisions, and exits the library once and for all. He thinks he's had enough of soulmate searching today, he did spend hours in a dusty old Library. So Harry decides to treat himself to a nice tea at the café he spotted on his way here, just around the corner.

The sunlight has just begun to fade when Harry reaches the small building.

He walks into the warmth, holding the door for an elderly woman making her way out. She gives him a kind smile, and Harry smiles back. Its the little things.

Once he's queued up behind several other people he takes a look around. In one corner theres middle aged couple staring lovingly into each others eyes, wedding bands glinting in the sunlight.

In another, theres a boy with caramel skin covered in tattoos and the most soulful brown eyes he has ever seen, who is sat with a purple haired girl in a corner booth, they both look at each other like they've not had sight before now. Harry figures they're soulmates, he recognizes the look of wonder on their faces and in their eyes.

He would know it quite well, since it was on his face for weeks the last time he returned home from London. He watches the couple as they stand up from the booth and leave hand in hand.

Harry sighs as he realizes escaping the loving looks and soulmates is going to be impossible in this city, he will just have to get used to it until he finds his own soulmate.

Harry crosses his fingers and hopes for it to be soon as he orders his tea.

**-L-**

“I can’t, my headache is too bad to go outside.” Louis tries frowning, but he knows Liam is immune to it at this point in their friendship.

Liam is currently begging him to go get some tea from the café a couple blocks from Louis’ flat, near the library, because it's the only one that sells the raspberry pomegranate flavour he loves so much.

“Nope. Get it yourself.”

“But Niall wants to come over, and I have to be here when he arrives just incase he gets lost.” He says, darks eyes glinting. It's a shit poor excuse for Louis to have to get dressed and walk all that way just to buy tea, but he agrees.

“Fine. But you’re paying.” Louis holds his hand out for money.

Liam nods with way too much vigour, and slaps a tenner into Louis’ palm.

And so Louis reluctantly pulls on some clean joggers and a too big Adidas jumper, plugs his earphones into his mobile and makes for the Café.

The walk isn't too long, but the cold nips at Louis’ fingers because the sun is going down, relinquishing London to only the moonlight, and street lamps. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

Finally the cafe comes into view, and Louis starts to walk a little bit faster because he is freezing cold. He should have worn a thicker jumper, his mum would have his head if she saw him out here dressed like this.

The warmth of the building is a sweet relief. Theres only one person in line, and he waits patiently as she orders something with a _ridiculously_ long, and almost certainly unnecessary name. He even stands silently when it takes five minutes to make because they messed it up the first time.

So when Louis goes to order a cup of earl grey, no milk and one packet of sugar, and Liams raspberry pomegranate concoction, the barista looks relieved.

After he pays, Louis decides to take a seat at a small booth. It looks familiar, and Louis pinpoints it as the spot Zayn and Perrie were sat earlier when they were on their first date.

Zayn had sent him a sickeningly sweet picture of themselves cuddled up in this booth. He texts Zayn, telling him he better not be sat in a pool of their bodily fluids right now.

He catches sight of himself in his phone screen, he looks like shit and he cant believe he left the house in this state. Oh well.

So of course, thats when he sees him.

This gorgeous boy hunched over his phone, tattooed arms, dark curls cascading down his back and a sharp jawline, plump lips and green eyes.

Green. Louis is seeing _Green _right now. He isn't sure how he knows its green, but its just a feeling he has and oh my god, he can see little dots of green not two tables away from him.__

The spots of green aren't looking at him, but then suddenly the green expands into pink and theres a blush on this guys face, and his hair is a type of brown Louis cant even begin to describe. His nails have a chipped red varnish on them and Louis cant help but to take in every little detail, from the colour of his nails, to the tone of his peachy skin and pink lips.

Louis can see his soulmate, but his soulmate isn't seeing him.

This boy is so beautiful, and Louis is panicking because he isn’t looking at him.

“Two teas for Louis?” The barista calls.

The panic rises into a full on attack and Louis forgets about the teas waiting on the counter in what he knows are white cups, and he runs through silver doors down the grey cobblestone street, not pausing once to see if the boy had looked at Louis.

He gets back to his flat in record time panting heavily, and calling Liams name. Liam comes running from the living room, Niall not far behind.

“Louis? Are you okay?” he asks frantically, probably seeing what a mess he is, Louis slides down the door onto his bum in a heap.

“You have Brown eyes. You’re wearing a blue and red t-shirt and black jeans, and your socks have white polka dots on them.” He says it all in one breath, because he doesn't know any words that could adequately describe how he is feeling right now.

“Oh my god,” Liam says, “Did you meet them? Louis? Did you meet your soulmate?”

Louis doesn't know how he feels when he has to shake his head “No”. Angry, probably, or embarrassed. Because he didnt meet him, did he? He saw him, panicked, and ran. He saw his soulmate and he fucking ran. Why did he do that? He's been waiting for this to happen since he learned about soulmates in school. He just had to fucking run, didn't he?

Maybe he’s still there.

A spark of hope reignites in Louis, and a second wave of energy bolts through him as he stands up and brushes himself off. He opens the door and runs down the street for the second time that night, ignoring anyone who may be yelling at him for nudging them as he pushes past.

He has a soulmate to meet, and an entirely new shade of green to memorize.

He doesn't stop running as he gazes absentmindedly at the blur of yellow headlights passing him on the street. He doesn't stop running as he gazes at a dark blue sky and twinkling stars for what feels like the first time.

He doesn't stop running when he goes past a boy with poor posture and curly hair, because Louis is too busy thinking about what he's going to say when he walks back into the Café to meet his soulmate.

_Hi, I’m Louis. We’re probably going to grow old together, no big deal, nice to finally meet you._

No, not good enough.

He doesn't have much more time to think about it, because suddenly he's turning a corner and the light blue facade of the café is in his sights, and the windows are dark.

No.

He runs faster, shoving through a gaggle of drunks only to have his suspicions confirmed.

The café has closed, the boy is gone.

 

Everything was grey, and this boy turned grey into colour. Louis doesn't want to see colour again it unless its this boy wearing a fucking rainbow.

__But he's gone._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**-L-**

It's early the next morning and Louis definitely is _not_ moping around in his flat, all messy hair and baggy sweat pants, like some teenager who’s just been dumped by their first attempt at a relationship (he says attempt because they never work out, this is why there’s soulmates). He really isn't.

Except he is, and thats the problem, isn't it?

The fact that he is in emotional and physical pain over some, admittedly gorgeous, Green eyed, curly haired boy who he has never met and has literally only seen once, is a problem for Louis. Its a problem because everything is grey, but when he thinks of this boy, its all turns to colour. Bright, saturated, colour.

The sky isn't just pale grey anymore, it's deep and blue and has dimension. Yellow isn't white, it's sunshine and lemons and bananas and vibrance. Red is no longer this dark colour appearing on faces when embarrassment occurs. It's the colour of his soulmates lips after he took a sip of his tea. Green isn't just dark earth anymore, its soulful, loving eyes attached to someone that he has decided he needs to track down.

Louis is sat in his living room on the old armchair covered in about fifty blankets watching some sappy romantic comedy on tv and has decided, just now, that this is an excellent idea. He should track him down. It shouldn't be too hard, but then Louis remembers he doesn't know his address, age, or even his name, for fucks sake. All he knows is that he is in London. For now, anyway. He could be a tourist.

But, they don't say soulmates for nothing. They are meant to find each other. Louis trusts that they will. One way, or another.

But for now, Louis needs to get ready for work.

 

**-H-**

Harry got back to his hotel room late last night after a day full of disappointment and went to bed immediately. He ignored his mums persistent texts and calls, and shed his clothes the second he walked through the door. He was too discouraged to put pyjamas on so he get into the crisp sheets wearing just his pants. So now it's morning and Harry is laying half naked under his sheets as him mum pets his head and try to console him.

“Oh love, you'll find him eventually.” She says, pushing his hair back off of his face. Harry sighs.

“It really doesn't feel like it right now.”

Now his mum is sighing and sitting up to face him, using warm hands to turn his head towards her.

“Listen. Why don't you go back to the library one more time before we leave tonight. You never know, maybe he does frequent it. You've got to at least try, love.”

She's right, Harry knows that. But the chances are so slim that its almost not worth the effort of brushing his hair and putting clothes on.

But then he thinks of the boy and his tight jeans and blue eyes and soft features, and he thinks it is _definitely_ worth it.

“I will,” He says, “But I've got to get dressed, so get out. I love you, thank you mum.”

“Of course, hon. Now go get ‘em.” She says, kissing Harrys forehead and exiting the room.

Harry probably wont be _getting_ anything, or anyone for that matter. But for his soulmate he would do just about anything. Including getting dressed even if he just wants to sleep the day away and wallow in self pity.

But then those bright eyes flash though his mind and he is out of bed in an instant.

Ripped black jeans are pulled onto his long, willowy legs, and Harry is out of the hotel in less than 10 minutes.

Hope and colour and love runs in his veins as he hails a cab.  
The black car pulls over to the curb and Harry climbs into the backseat with a huff.

“London Central Library, please.”

 

**-L-**

The library smells dustier today, Louis thinks. Maybe its just because he is in a foul mood, but the books definitely smell dingier than usual.

He sighs as he puts a beaten, battered and tea stained copy of _Jane Eyre_ back in its rightful place, beside another copy of the same title.

The same mundane task of shelving books gets a tad boring after a while, so Louis decides to mix things up a little and shelve some of the Young Adult novels.

This area of the library is louder, pubescent teens sat on bean bag chairs reading their copy of John Greens newest novel. Louis scoffs at them. Kids nowadays will never learn to truly appreciate the classics.

But Louis might be a bit biased because he's a librarian. Whatever.

So Louis breathes deeply again as he slides _The Fault in Our Stars_ onto the wooden shelf.

Shelving is a lonely task, especially when the head librarian, however old and grumpy he is, has taken leave to go on vacation in America. This leaves Louis to cover all his tasks, including checking books out.

Speaking of checking out books, the front desk bell has just been rung.

Louis wipes his hands on his pants, leaving little bits of dust, and leaves his book cart in the YA section.

The walk is short, the desk located just around the corner. Thats when he sees a blonde head, accompanied by a brown haired one.

“Louis!” Liam exclaims, smiling like a maniac. This is type smile is slightly out of character for Liam, so its reasonable when Louis feels worried.

“Hey mate, what brings you here?” He asks, taking a seat on the uncomfortable spinny chain behind the desk.

Liam raises his hand to flash a glittering gold ring at him

Fucking hell.

“No fucking way! Congratulations mate, that was quick.” Louis pops up from the chair and moves to hug Liam. He's only slightly resentful. Slightly.

“Thanks man, I know it seems sudden, but he’s my soulmate, you know?” Liam explains, wrapping a strong arm around Niall's slim torso.

“So, how'd you pop the question?” Louis winks, and it sends a blush to both of their cheeks.

“In bed.” Niall says, returning the wink.

“Okay, you need not say more, I don't need that mental image, thanks.” Louis says, raising his hands up as a signal to stop.

They laugh, and Niall says, “Well mate, we best be on our way, gotta get home and plan a wedding. We’re thinking somewhere tropical.”

“Alright, well congrats you guys, really. I’m only a little jealous, but I can handle it.”

The boys laugh and bid their farewells, leaving Louis by his lonesome again.

Louis decides his life is nothing but an abysmal sham. He can see colour because he's seen his soulmate, but is he anywhere to be found? Nope.

So of course its with this thought that a tall, green eyed boy walks through the glass double doors of his library looking fucking beautiful.

Louis has to stifle a gasp, because its _him_.

Him. His person. His soulmate, its him. HIM.

Green eyes dart to Louis’ blue ones and a look of pure shock washes over the boys face, probably feeling exactly how Louis is right now.

The boy walks over, thighs flexing with each hurried step in his his fancy black boots.

Louis' breath is heavy, he's seeing his soulmate, and he's walking to him.

_Oh my god._

“Its you,” the boy says, “I finally found you.” His voice is deep and robust, not what Louis was expecting but he fucking loves it.

Louis cant form words right now. He's too busy taking in every lineament of this boys face. Every freckle, every scar.

“Hi.” Louis says.

“Hi to you. too.” The boy laughs. Its magical.

Louis isn't sure what to do, so pushes his hand out for a handshake,

A hand shake, like this is some kind of formal business meeting. But the boy takes his small hand in his his larger one and Louis gets goosebumps. Like actual goosebumps, all up his arms. But the boy's palms are sweaty so he isnt too embarrassed.

“I'm Harry,” The boys says, never taking his eyes away from Louis’, “I can see colour now, well, I've been able to for about a year.”

Louis is confused to say the least, and this emotion must translate onto his face because Harry withdraws his hands and starts gesturing wildly, explaining in rushed words.

“I was here last year, with my sister, standing just over there,” Harry points to the classics section, “I saw you, you were reading and suddenly I could _see_. I had to leave, my sister pulled me away and I've been looking for you ever since. I’m leaving today for home, I just wanted to check here one last time and _fuck_ I'm so glad I did.”

Louis barely has half a second to respond until those plump pinks lips he's dreamt of since that day in the Café are pressing against his and its everything he could have hoped for and more. So much more.

Behind closed lids colours flash, forming shapes. Forming images of their future, and green eyes, and big baby doe eyes, and brown curls and a garden thats bursting into life.

 

They pull apart with a laugh, bursting with every emotion possible.

“I’m Louis.” He says, realizes he never did get the chance to introduce himself during this brief encounter.

“ _Louis_.” Its sounds so good coming out of Harrys mouth, louis thinks.

“ _Harry._ ” Louis says, loving the way his name roll off of his tongue, like he's said it a million times already.

Soon their lips aren't saying anything, because they’re pressed together again.

Louis pulls away and gazes into those green eyes. He thinks he would be okay with never seeing any other colour again, as long as he could see those eyes.

**

That night they sit on Louis' couch and they talk. They talk for hours about stupid things, like the names of childhood pets, favourite colours (“Mine is Blue.” Harry had said. Louis might have blushed.) and Louis tells Harry the story of how he first saw him, and that sends Harry into a fit of colourful laughter, a few snort sneaking out every now and then. Its super cute, and Louis doesn't think many things are cute.

Louis is incredibly endeared as Harry slaps a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the little giggles.

 _I’m in love,_ Louis thinks.

And then Harry leans forward to peck his lips, and he knows he is. There isnt a single doubt in his mind.

  
  **-H-**

 

Before he met Louis, everything was grey, hair, skies, dreams, eyes. All colourless, dull.

Now as he looks upon Louis’ sleeping form, he is a vision lit up by the morning sunlight, and his hair looks a little bit coppery, and his skin is golden but somehow flushed all at the same time.

He lights everything up, washing it all in colour, just by existing. Harry has wondered countless times in the past twelve hours how he even existed before, without Louis’ warm hand to hold.

He’s so bright.

 _Like the sun, soft and glowing,_ Harry thinks.

Harry hears the familiar ringtone of his phone go off on the bedside table.

[ _My first love and my only muse, Sea green see blue_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XK0wvjx0Ch4)

Harry rolls over under the blue duvet quietly, so as to not wake Louis.

“Hello?” He says, voice groggy.

“Did you find him, then?” His mums voice returns, tone hopeful.

Harry smiles, and glances to the side where his boy is sleeping.

“ _I did._ ”

His mum sighs happily on the other end of the phone, “I am so happy for you, Harry. I’ll leave you to it now, love you.”

He hangs up just as Louis opens his eyes.

“Mornin’.” he says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Harry smiles at the sight, thinking he could never get used to this, waking up next to Louis every morning.

The sight reminds Harry of the crinkled and blurry photo he has tucked under his bed at home. So Harry smiles, and rolls over to retrieve his camera from the floor.

Louis looks at him with a confused expression, but doesn't question anything when he points the camera at him.

He takes a photo of Louis with a sleepy smile on his face.

Later that day, they go out to develop the roll of film.

Once they return to Louis' flat, and Harry is situated on the couch next to him holding the envelope of photos, he asks a question.

"Marry me, Louis?" He says, green eyes searching those sparkling blue ones. A small smile on louis lips gradually grows into a grin. Harry stomach gets butterflies at the sight.

And its like it doesn't even matter that they've know each other a day, because Louis speaks a soft "Yes, of course." and then they're kissing. Its a yes that implies million things, but right now Harry is happy with just Louis.

Harry breaks away from the sweet kiss first, remembering the envelope of photos in his hand, and with a shaking (from excitement) hand he removes the one he took of Louis mere hours ago. Its beautiful, as expected. Louis is never not beautiful, so its not exactly a surprise.

"I love you." He says.

"I Love you too." The blue eye boy returns.

Looking at it now, Harry decides that this black and white photo is better than any other colour one could ever be, because Louis is in it and looking at him with eyes that are somehow still so bright when washed in grey, and thats all that matters.

 

FINIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i truly hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it :) I apologize if there is any mistakes, i will fix them soon, i just wanted to get this posted. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @wanderlarrys and i'd be happy to answer any questions you have regarding the story :) Click my profile to see my other works, including another Soulmates AU!


End file.
